


It'll Be Alright

by roseandremus



Series: Julian Bashir Stories [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	It'll Be Alright

It was a normal Friday morning that day as you and Julian had just gotten off your late late night shift. Your ritual was staying up all day with Julian doing random things that somehow got you closer to a discovery. Julian started an alphabet game and in response you would start an eye spy session until one of you thought of something that sounds so stupid it might be true.  
That day specifically, the two of you advanced your research three steps before Julian decided dinner was a must even if it was seventeen hundred. You decided to go along and enjoyed the meal until the two of you were called to the Defiant. The walk there was full of silent periods and brief periods of chatting with Julian.   
When you arrived on board, attendance was taken and the Defiant started toward the wormhole. Apparently, one of the Federation stations there needed help with an unknown problem. The quieter one of your thoughts were ‘this only happens to us. Vulcans don’t have random break downs on their inventions.’  
The next two hours were spent setting up in case of an emergency in health and when the two of you were done the ship arrived. One of your quiet thoughts erupted again ‘since when were both you and Julian away from the station?’   
Suddenly, the ship shook from a hit on the hull, so everyone grabbed for the closest sturdy item. Red lights went up and the time blurred until you were called to engineering. You grabbed your emergency pack and rushed down to see a dead engineer, two injured on the floor and the rest maniacally rushing about trying to fix the shields. Priority was the two on the floor, so you worked on them the best you could.  
You headed back for sickbay, but the ship turned harshly to the right and you went with it. You knew the pain in your arm was not there a moment ago, so you looked down to your non dominant arm and saw a misplaced bone. You knew it was going to hurt like hell but it had to be done. With your shaking hand, you popped it back in (we’ll pretend that is how it works, okay?).  
The ship stopped shaking and harshly turning and Julian was next to you.  
“Hey there.”  
Julian smiled down at you and replied, “Shh, I promise it’s all gonna be alright now. I promise.”  
You nodded but ignored the shhh by saying, “I was wondering why we were both on board. You owe me a dinner since I fixed it.”  
Julian smirked and lifted your head checking for any bumps, “I can live with that. Now shush.”


End file.
